1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expanding means for removable fastening in a cylindrical hole, consisting of an elastic cylinder, which is caused by axial contraction to expand and with its outer surface to engage with the cylindric hole, and which is formed with a plurality of bars extending substantially in the axial direction of the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is substantially intended to be used for locking in an axial direction two members co-acting in a telescopic manner relative to one another. It is a known problem that the expanding movement properly can be carried out only with difficulty when the expanding means is positioned within the outer one of two such members due to the fact that the operator by using tools or the like has difficulties in controlling said expanding movement. This control, for example, may imply that the expanding means must be turned relative to a screw located within the expanding means and controlling the same. It is also known to use or attach on the outer surface of the expanding means a friction-increasing means so as with friction to abut the outer surface of the two telescopically co-acting members to such an extent, that the expanding means is prevented from turning, whereby it is possible to effect the axial contraction by turning a screw located within the expanding means.